Mass Effect: United Species Coalition
by Reko-Luna
Summary: I have thought that instead of starting another story after i deleted the other one i made, i will just make a series of one shots in the same alternate universe with another party called UNITED SPECIES COALITION or USC (Not related to Halo at all, this is my own fraction I've made based on slightly changed to fit Mass Effect)
1. Notice

I have thought that instead of starting another story after i deleted the other one i made, i will just make a series of one shots in the same alternate universe with another party called UNITED SPECIES COALITION or USC (Not related to Halo at all, this is my own fraction I've made based on slightly changed to fit Mass Effect)

Should somebody fell like, they can make a story to full story to run along side it to fill in the blanks, I dont care as long as you dont mess up the romances or story arc ive set.

how ever if you have a great idea for a new species or ship, MSG me or leave a review and i see what i can do


	2. Pre USC Time line

Mass Effect: United Species Coalition is a story based on Mass Effect storyline with the addition of my fictional organisation in it, The United Species Coalition. The USC will have members from all species and will have tech not based on the Mass Relays and the Citadel.

Disclaimer: Only Ships, Weapons and OCs that don't already belong in any universe belong to me. However if you come up with an OC with full dossier, I will include them in it.

* * *

**Pre-USC Time Line (2150 CE – 2170 CE)**

2150 CE – Colin and Nicola Bewes leaves Earth for the newly formed colony of Terra Nova where they start the Demetor Corporation that specialises in the production of Mass Effect tech.

2155 CE – The Systems Alliance commission the Demetor Corporation to research into non mass effect based tech in the situation of Extra-terrestrial beings using Mass effect tech attacks humanity.

Research beings on many different methods of Faster than light travel.

2157 – The Demetor Corporation develops a working prototype of a ship board plasma cannon but due to the power requirements, only vessels above a dreadnought can be armed with them. A fail-safe is installed to prevent the enemy to capture and research it.

The mysterious organization called Cerberus has sent numerous invites to the Demetor Corporation asking that they join Cerberus instead of the Alliance. All invites has been declined.

First Contract War beings- due to the ship board plasma cannons on the dreadnought, the attacking fleet is completely decimated and using data recovered from the enemy fleet, later to be known as Turians, an ambassador convoy: 1 civilian ship, 4 Frigates, are sent to the citadel to negotiate peace. Peace is negotiated without much hassle from the council. The Alliance gives the Turians 1,000 tons of scrap metal claiming it precious materials for the loss of their patrol fleet.

2158 CE – Colin and Nicola Bewes, Owners of one of the biggest research and Development Company, are assassinated by rival company over a contract for the Alliance. There oldest son, Alexander, Age 21 inherits the company and calls a board of Directors meeting together to discuss the future of the company.

Due to the restrictions set up by the citadel council, the board of directors move to make research into alternate FLT a priority to get away from the citadel council.

The Contract with the System Alliance has ended after the corporation develops multiple working plasma weapons and shields that is DNA locked to Alliance Personal to prevent the enemy to try and unlock the technology secrets. While the Alliance has the technology, they are not allowed to trade it or have other research it because the corporation has copyrighted it.

The Citadel Council explore System Alliance Space including terra Nova and Earth. The Corporation prevents the council from entering any building they own against the wishes of the system alliance.

2161 - Alexander meets Masuyo Goto, Aunt of Kasumi Goto at the Galactic Cultural Festival on Terra Nova.

2162 - Alexander and Masuyo gets married on Terra Nova, only close family and friends are invited...a three year old Kasumi Goto is the flower girl...

2163 - ALexander and Masuyo Bewes, first son is born on the 16th of June 2166 and is named Kasuto Goto Bewes

2166 – The corporation has developed a working prototype for an alternate to relay based travel. The First destination is to the; a relay dark zone where the corporation has set their eyes for if this prototype works. The exploration team return in one piece 2 weeks later only complaining about the time and the bumpiness of the travel.

With a few refinements, the alternate FLT; nicknamed Slipspace due to how it works (If you think I'm going to explain that, go to hell), the Corporation draw up design for ships with equipment to salvage, refine and build to build their new HQ in the Epsilon Eridani System.

2167 – All ships are built and are sent to start to build the new HQ station, novus satus, Latin for New start (alternated Google translated), farms and living accommodation on the habitable planet named Reach after the planet in the old game; Halo: Reach.

2169 – The HQ is finished and the Corporation moves in changing any building they own outside of the Epsilon Eridani System into sub companies, including a medical research wing, a video game developer due to the video game industry being a potential source of income and a multiple recruitment agencies in the smaller buildings.

Recruitment for non-humans being with intense screening to prevent spy's from the like of the Shadow Broker, Cerberus, STG, ETC…

2170 – AI research is started in the Epsilon Eridani System away from prying eyes of the citadel.

10 months later, the First AI is born and installed into Novus Satus station. The AI is named herself Helen. Helen is only allowed to interact with selected personal who has agreed to treat her like a person and not an object.

Helen is only allowed access observation at first but is slowly allowed access to systems after the board sees her development. AI production is increased to the point that in 10 years, they can have AI in every Battle group helping the captains and commanders fight with the fewer amounts of casualties on their side.

An AI takes a half a year to be made from core programming (since the corporation has made it illegal to make it new AI from existing AI). Then after their birth, they are allowed 4 and a half years to 'grow up' and learn military tactics and strategies (this is to avoid overloading them and turning on their creators). After they graduate and are installed onto a flagship or station.

Population is at 530, 000: 50% human, 12% Asari, 10% Turian, 14% Salarian, 9.5% Krogan, 2% Volus, 0.5% Drell and 2% Quarian (Not exposed to AIs).

17th December – Corporation is renamed to United Species Coalition with 12 members on the board or now known as the Ministry; one for every 10%.

The Coalition sets up a Press Conference stating their declaration of independence from the citadel.

* * *

Next is the second part of the timeline from 2171CE to 2183 CE. after that it will be one shots.


	3. USC Timeline

I have edited the last chapter to include the main OC's birth dates

Disclaimer: Only the USC assets belong to me, everything else belongs to their respective parties.

* * *

USC Timeline – 2171 -2183

2171 – The Demetor Corporation officially becomes the 'United Species Coalition' and is recognised by all parties to the dismay of the Citadel Council and the Human System Alliance.

The Game development studio that the USC owns also changes names to 'United Species Games'

Housing becomes available for all species working for the USC in the Epsilon Eridani System. A quarter of the population buys a home on Reach with several quarian couples ending their pilgrimages and starting a new life on Reach. No word returns to the Migrant Fleet making the fleet think they are being taken by Pirates and slavers.

2173 – The Slipspace drive is refined to the point there is perfect stability and travel time is reduced by 25%

Kasuto starts taking a interest in non-human culture, especially Quarians.

The council demands the USC to release the designs for the Slipspace Drive but is meet with silence.

United Species Games release their first two games, 'First Contact war' and 'Relay 314 Conflict' as a tribute to the brave men and women who died in the First contact war. Both games have an intertwined storyline and can be bought together at a discounted price. The 'First Contact War' is the Humans side of the war and the 'Relay 314 conflict' is the Turians side of the war(DISCLAIMER: the 314 Relay Conflict was made by an almost full Turians team to prevent any details getting wrong.)

2174 – with improvements from the weapons research and development wing, the Plasma cannon has splintered into 4 versions: a more damage dealing version for dreadnoughts class ships and above, a smaller version for cruisers and destroyers – these has the same damage as the original but require less energy and space making it suitable to be mounted on smaller ships. The third version is a even smaller version with less power that is able to be mounted on frigates and corvettes. The final version is a land vehicle mounted version which requires a separate reactor to power it or the vehicle stalls every time you fire.

2176 – Kasuto begins to study military tactics.

The USC begins to install Silent and Simple AIs that will watch over the crew of the ship and will warn USC command if a ship has been hijacked by infiltrators. If the crew is all killed and the ship moves towards non-USC space, the AI will alter course and fly into the closest sun to prevent the ship technology falling into the wrong hands. (Research has started on Nanobots that will destroy the ship in case a star is not with in flying distance).

2177 – The United Species Games release their first shooter game that uses Virtual Reality gear to help emerge the player into the game. The game uses real weapon states including weight and mass. This also makes it a weapons training game. The Alliance and Turian Hierarchy commission a custom version of the game without the campaign and add in a custom mission maker to help train the troops.

Kasuto starts playing the game and will normally plays as either a Combat Engineer with a Pistol, Shotgun, or an Infiltrator with a Sniper Rifle and a Pistol, SMG or a Shotgun.

2181 – Kasuto Enlists in the USC Military and is trained as a Combat Engineer and takes a basic course for Combat Engineer.

6 months later, Kasuto has passed Boot Camp and has been sent on a secret campaign into Baterian space to cripple the remaining Pirates. After the Bartarian gets a lucky headshot on Kasuto's squad leader, he takes command and places and arms the bomb on the Pirates Eezo stores.

When they get back to Reach, Kasuto is promoted to Lance Corporal.

2182 – Using the extranet and the communication buoys still operational in the Perseus Veil, a young AI managed to find access to the Geth servers on a Space station around Rannoch. The Geth meet the AI and after build a consensus, the Geth gives the AI an information package, sort of like a first contact package and asks the AI to give to 'it's creators' as the geth said. First Contact with the geth is made but is kept secret to prevent riots among the Quarian population.

2183 – After multiple successful operations against Kasuto is promoted to Warrant Officer Class 1

Eden Prime is attacked by the Geth. Due to the information the Geth revealed, it has been concluded that it the Heretic Geth, Not the True Geth

* * *

I will start the first one-shot which will be getting the evidance...and of course piss off Udina


End file.
